A Change Of Heart
by Behind The Screen It Falls
Summary: Everything that you say can be heard-even if you didn't mean it in a certain way. AusxHun and PrusxHun with a spin the bottle game with quite a few cameo pairings! Completed for now, may become multi-chapter. XD


A Change of Heart

**A/N: I don't own Hetalia. I really wanted to give Austria a happy ending, since he didn't get it in my last Frying Pangle fic…But this makes me feel for Prussia…and I feel weird about the language, but I washed my pen ^_^ Eheheheh…**

**Anyway, reviews are loved! And I'm currently working on the spacing issue, since I typed this on my ipod touch...So sorry for the trouble m  
><strong>

**Warnings: Yaoi (not too much) and swears.**

Budding flowers ranging from roses to edelweiss, buzzing birds chirping cheerfully, and blue skies stretched across as far as the eye could see.-Those were the sights that pasted themselves outside the window. The scent of nature wafted through the wishful wind, the green grass outside rustled in that morning breeze, a sound mulled over by the enchanted hum that arose from the piano. Roderich's fingers graced over each smooth key with utmost care as he nodded his head along to the tune.

The epitome of a perfect day was masking over the heartache in Roderich's heart. Not only in his, but in his wife's Elizabeta's as well. The emotional strain between the two was too much. Both fighting back tears, one packing her things diligently under her boss's order, the other at the piano, trying to remember the old days. The days where Elizabeta would gaze at him with shimmering eyes, the way she would happily sigh at the end of each of his pieces, how she would be there for him at every concert, and how their affection for each other was hidden from their bosses, but always there. Never fading, just there for their enjoyment. And anyone they saw in public, they could pick up on it quite fast. There was now a gate between them, and Roderich wanted to open it one more time. Just once if he could. Because, ever since news of the divorce, things between them have never been the same as before. Now, they were distant.  
>Along with the recollection of good memories, however, came bad ones, and one of those was of Gilbert, who casually strolled into the room. As if Roderich couldn't sense the stench of beer that followed his every move from a few feet away. His fingers hovered over the keys, unable to play them with such profanity accompanying him.<p>

"Yooooo!" He called, striding towards Roderich, who noticed him, so Gilbert might as well make him acknowledge his 'awesome' presence. "You got any beer? I'm dying of thirst!"  
>Roderich sighed, ignoring this request. "Why on earth are you here, Gilbert?"<br>"I dunno. I'm bored, and it's fun to piss you off."  
>"That enthusiasm of yours is admirable." He sarcastically chimed. "But I am in no mood to fight with you. Now please, I have an upcoming concert which I was preparing for a few moments ago-"<br>"Damn aristocrat with your crappy concerts-Screw em'!" Gilbert sat himself on the piano bench next to him, too close for Roderich's liking. The two kept inching, Gilbert closer and Roderich away, until the two were on the edge of the bench, where Gilbert cackled.  
>"You good about Elizabeta?" He sneered.<br>"Of course not."  
>"That sucks!" He playfully slapped Roderich, which sent him a quiver of pain for a quick moment.<br>"Don't touch-"  
>"You should. You know, you're a man! Suck it up."<br>Something within Roderich snapped, the temper in that Austrian was quite remarkable. "I'll have you know that I am a man! It is not easy to let go of someone like her! You wouldn't know because you've never fallen in love-"  
>"That's a lie you bastard-" Roderich couldn't give a crap about whatever Gilbert just said. He continued to fume on.<br>"That is like saying that I'm sick of her! I don't need her anymore, I'm glad she's leaving!"  
>Peering through the shadows, Elizabeta's heart sunk. She thought that she heard too much, but, actually, she heard too little. "Fuck him." She grumbled through wet eyes as she loaded the next box out of the house.<br>"Atrocious! How can I ever? You have no heart to be able to admit such a thing-"  
>"YO." Gilbert placed a hand firmly on Roderich's tense shoulders. "I was JUST saying. You don't need to listen. If you don't, however, it's your loss. I mean, the AWESOME ME gave such a sad thing like you advice." Gilbert reassuringly put it as he pat Roderich's shoulder. "Appreciate it." That was it. He just left after that, only yelling out, "Hope to see you at my party next weekend! Love to see what happens when some booze gets into you!"<br>Roderich could only sigh. Sigh at the utter atrocity of his current life.

o0o0o

"Dammit...D-Damn him!" Elizabeta weakly flung the frying pan in her limp and trembling arms. Never before had the weight of her heart affected the weight of the frying pan in her grip. Crumbling under the pressure, she was ready to sink to the floor, falling down through it and into the earth's core where she could burn into nothing. As if that could remove the burden of still being in love with her ex-husband, who, apparently was over her. She was stuck in the past. Yet she didn't know when, or if she would ever get out of it.  
>Then the phone rang.<br>"H-Hello?" She sniffed quickly, trying to cover up her depression. "This is Elizabeta-"  
>"Hey sexy thing, ya' coming tomorrow night?"<br>Shit. Him? At that time? For Elizabeta, just shit.  
>"Y-Yeah. I'm not busy." She monotony sighed, saddened by this fact. "Who's coming?"<br>"Pfft. Like, everrrryooone! It'll be awesome, like me- Shit should be going doooowwwwn! Keesekeese!" He chuckled, obviously pleased.  
>"Fine. Bye Gilbert-"<br>"You ok? Ahh... You sound...sick." There was slight worry leaking through his cold words.  
>"Shut up I'm fine not sick at all I'm great aww fuck-BYE!" Slamming done the phone, she decided to let the weight collapse onto herself. She couldn't think of getting any more depressed than she was then. She was sick alright- lovesick. And sick to her stomach that she'll be going to the party, alone.<p>

o0o0o

"Yo Arthurrrrr!" Gilbert called to the nation who was fetching himself yet another beer in the kitchen.  
>"Oh, greetings Gilbert." Seems like someone was still sober. For now.<br>"Soo...I'm planning on doing some epically awesome spin the bottle...and since you're magical and stuff, could you rig it for me? You know, make it pick people who are meant for each other? No one has to know-"  
>"What? How the bloody hell would I even do that you twit!"<br>Gilbert shrugged. "I dunno. Don't you do some magic trick shit and like, make it land on people who actually want to kiss?" He kept his voice just quiet enough so no one could hear the things they were planning. Arthur would probably forget about them once drunk, which made Gilbert feel especially clever.  
>"It's not 'magic trick shit' and I'll try." The Englishman grunted.<br>"Sweeeeet! You totally won't regret it!" And Gilbert wasn't going to either.

o0o0o

About the entire party was totally wasted by the time the spin the bottle game took place. Somehow, the nations found themselves toppling to the floor to sit in a dilapidated circle, after Gilbert finally calmed down his rampaging brother. The poor guy was so drunk, he really used the party as an excuse to do so.

The music had been lowered, and was even more ignored than before in the dimly light space they occupied. Gilbert's house was rarely lit properly, it was just an odd tick of his.  
>"So," Gilbert began, one of the few who were sober and not meshing his words together in a blur.<p>

Surprising?

Very. He wanted him and Elizabeta's kiss to be a reality he could never forget. "Who wants to go first-"  
>"Meeeh! Veh-Hic!" Feliciano drunkenly chimed. He crawled over to the bottle to give it a weak flick. It spun around and around as he giggled, until it landed on Ludwig, who was clearly calmer, if not, barely awake behind his drooping eyelids.<br>"Tooootallly worked ya wannnkker!" Arthur whispered to Gilbert, the scent of a pure drunkard flowing through his ears.  
>"Figures." Gilbert smirked to himself.<br>The next thing all the nations saw was the Italian thrown atop the bewildered German, who gave up the fight to push him off after a few moments. The two were locked there, as if Ludwig's power had been drained by Feliciano's romantic attack.  
>Even after the kiss, Feliciano remained close to him, practically sitting on top of him the rest of the while and stroking his jacket. A dazed Ludwig didn't even notice or care, or even let out a groan of displeasure. He was in such a different state than he was in just a little while ago.<br>"Liike, it's toootttallly myy turn now! Heh, like, yay to the maaaaaxx!" Feliks snatched the bottle and bluntly threw it; all eyes were locked on it as it landed in Toris's lap.  
>"O-Oh god..." He shuddered as Feliks was crawling across the floor with an excited and boozed out look in his stern green eyes. Toris was probably the most sober out of them all, and was trying to find a way out of this, by scooting on the floor away from the ever-approaching boy. Sadly, it didn't help that he hit a wall, or what he thought was a wall. It was actually Ivan, who also sat in the circle with the rest of the nations, despite being a few inches away from the ones besides him. That scared the shit out Toris and Feliks now had an easy target. It happened, despite how uncomfortable Toris felt-Feliks grabbed Toris's face and pulled it up to reach his quite aggressively. The entire circle chuckled at the horror in Toris's face, as it was attacked by multiple wet kisses.<br>Throughout the rest of the party, Toris had to constantly push Feliks off of him and mumble to him things among the lines of, "Not now." or "Let's discuss things later."  
>"I-I would like to go." Berwald muttered as the whole room fell silent. Gilbert almost dropped his beer because of the feeling in his gut about what nation the magic bottle would pick.<p>

"S-Sure dude..." Gilbert cocked one eyebrow up as the intimidating nation grabbed the bottle to give it a surprisingly light spin. He was spotted earlier with a few drinks already downed, which lead to the fact that he was a pretty quiet drunk, one that didn't go crazy, but began to think and become inverted and antisocial. A much different form of crazy, for some. Then again, this was just an assumption-he was already a quiet person.  
>Gilbert's feeling was right. The bottle landed on Tino. "M-Me? Moi Moi!" He bashfully cried. "Wellll, I AMMM your wifee, eheheh!" He smiled as a flustered Berwald inched towards the quickly approaching nation.<p>

"U-Um... I-In front of everyone? I-"  
>"Yup, Su-san!" Berwald glanced away for a moment, regretting the choice to partake in the activity, and then returning his gaze to Tino, who grasped the front of his shirt. From the look in Tino's eyes, he couldn't tell him no at that point. The two pulled their faces closer and closer until they collided, in a truly magical collision. You could just tell how they both had an itch under their skin that told them to go through with this. It was probably the most romantic drunk kiss out of them all that night, and all the other nations was just stare with gaped open mouths. Then they remembered all of those subtle moments that hinted towards their affection, and, after they all let go of the fact that they have never seen that side of Berwald before, the swell of tension had fallen.<br>"I'M NEXT!" Francis and Arthur unanimously called, and then shot each other an identical nasty glare. This developed into a fit of drunken bickering, which was expected. So, naturally, everyone ignored this, but paid attention to Liechtenstein, who stumbled into the room from the kitchen with an empty bottle of wine in her hands.  
>"Big brotherrrr!" She sweetly hiccupped. "This stuff, is veeerrrry good! Why have I never has it before, big brother? Eheh!" Vash tried to find his big brother instinct underneath the layer of juvenile and drunken behavior that covered him. It returned slightly, just at the sight of his young sister being drunk.<br>"B-Because it's bad! Don't drink anymore, you shouldn't have had it in the first place!" He slurred, it was impossible not to.  
>"But it's good, like you-"<br>"No!" He was getting red in the face now. "It just tastes good-"  
>"So it's a lie?" She gave the bottle a glare, trying to do so with her innocent eyes. "You liar!" This purely innocent response cracked up the entire circle, as an embarrassed Vash sat the girl down next to him. Her sandy blonde hair fell onto he brother's lap a few moments later, and she completely passed out. But not after whispering, to her brother, "I loove you...More than you think..." His eyes widened in self realization, as he fought the urge to return the feeling. But he couldn't, not in that time, not in that place.<br>In the midst of the madness between Francis and Arthur, the game continued on, everyone was really enjoying this blackmail. It made perfect stories to use against each other.

Lovino had now spun the bottle, for it to land on Antonio. This bottle really was something special, now wasn't it?  
>"Aww dammit! I want a re-dooo! I don't wanna kiss that bastard!" He cried as the Spaniard appeared before him.<br>"Ummmm! Yes you dooooooo, Lovinnnnnoooo! Just do it, I'll give you some tomatoes like I used to-"  
>"I can buy my own damn tomatoes-"<br>"But you looooove my special 'love' tomatoes!" Antonio crawled on top of the sweating and swearing Italian, pulling on his collared shirt to force him into a passionate kiss, Antonio knew all about passion, his country was known for it! After being gently pushed down to the floor, Lovino finally accepted the urge that he had, underneath the stubborn refusals. He was glad that Antonio started it, so he had an excuse to kiss him back as hard as he wanted. He pulled on Antonio's loose red tie, deepening the kiss before pulling away.  
>"It wasn't bad, nooo?"<br>"You bastard, you're right!"  
>"C'mon! Let's try it again, nooo?" Antonio pulled a smirking Lovino off the floor.<p>

"We'll bee baaaack!" He cheered as the two scurried out of the room. They weren't going to be back for a while. Everyone knew that much.  
>"Francis, Arthur, duuuudes! If you can't decide I'll go yo!" Alfred yelled over the fighters. "The heerrrrooo spins it 'round! Like a record baby!" He spun the bottle with, what he called, hero strength, for it to land on Arthur. He was holding Francis in a chokehold a when Alfred began to go over to him. "Yayyyy! I get Igggggyyyy!" Alfred happily skipped, as Arthur dropped Francis in surprise.<br>"Holy fuck it worked-" Arthur couldn't even finish his sentence before Alfred was all over him, pushing him up against the wall besides them. Arthur didn't refuse the sloppy gift, he kept the heat going on longer than anyone expected, as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. The moment the two pulled away, Francis had stood up off of the floor to pulled Arthur away.  
>"Woah, Iggy can kiss, yo!"<br>"Bloody damn riight I can! And so can Allffie!" He snickered until he ended up in the arms of Francis.  
>"BACK AWAY STUPID AMERICAN! ZISS BEAUTY IS MINEEEE!"<br>"GET THE FUCK OFF'A ME, YOU GIT!" And the fight resumed. Typical.  
>"Fuck it," Elizabeta downed the last puddle of beer in her bottle and threw it down. "It's myy turn, bitcchhhss!" She yelled while abusively spinning the bottle, causing it to spin around about twenty times. Each spin made Gilbert's palms sweat even more; he was hoping the spell would shed some luck in his direction. And it did.<br>The bottle landed on Gilbert.  
>"Hell yeahhhh!" She cheered, and, while he didn't admit, he wanted to yell out too. However, he decided to play it cool, no matter how much it took him to contain his excitement. The two met in the middle of the circle, as if taking center stage for a theatrical performance for the circle that wooted and 'ooooh'ed.<br>"Don't play it cool, you soooo were asking for this." Elizabeta snickered, slightly annoyed, their faces only inches apart.  
>"Fuck yeah."<br>"Welll, you're about to get SEEERRRVVEED!" Shoving the boy down onto his back, she sat on top of him before bring their lips together. The taste of each other's many drinks felt foul as they tingled on their close tongues. The whole circle was hounding them on as they fed the fire, letting it grow fiery and sizzling-  
>As Roderich entered.<br>He seemed to have collected himself before entering, yet the aura around him still gave off the feeling he was rushing around. "Pardon my lateness, my concert ran late and-"  
>He stopped speaking, to no one in particular, when he saw them, their lips messily locked together as they were pressed up against each other. Roderich was dying inside. His love, with Gilbert. Hell no.<br>"You fucking bastard!" Roderich gasped as he grabbed the Prussian away from her, she got off when she saw him.  
>He knew he had no right to her, but he just couldn't contain himself. Giving a fist straight into Gilbert's jaw, he exasperatedly cried, "You used this whole thing as a fucking motive to get me jealous! That's whole reason you invited me to this shit!" A demonic look spread across Gilbert's face as he returned the favor, enjoying the crack from whacking Roderich's face so hard. They both let the punches develop into a brawl.<br>"That may be right you fucking aristocrat bastard, but she's single! She doesn't want you, she's done, unlike you, can't you get that through your thick head? I can have her!"  
>"I'll never give her up-especially to some sick perverted bastard like you!" As the two held each other in full throttle, Elizabeta silenced the drunkenly cheering crowd with her powerful voice.<br>"Heeee-hic-eeyy! Kisss it out or somethin' we would love to see ittt!" They stopped, as still as the silence around them, both releasing their grip on each other. She was the voice of reason at the moment, which is a bad idea.  
>"That doesn't sound too bad, keeseekeesee, those vital regions haven't been seized-" Gilbert began to hiss.<br>"-Sick bastard, no way in hell."  
>"Fine. Your loss." Roderich ignored Gilbert's snide remark and faced Elizabeta, who sat dazed on the floor.<br>"D-do you really...love him?" He whispered through a dry throat. His eyes were pitifully confused and velvet violet, soft as a spring breeze.  
>"Yeah."<br>Roderich shook his head and sighed. "I-I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be here-" He didn't even bother to finish his sentence as he hustled out the door, leaving the baffled nations to fade away into the night. He let her go, to fade into the depths of the blackness. He wished to save her, but couldn't. All Roderich could do was let herself on her own way.

o0o0o

Roderich awoke to find himself with a piercing pain in his left knuckle, which was wrapped with a, once, cold towel. Now it was just wet and damp, lying against his throbbing hand. He pulled himself up and removed the towel, to find it inflamed and quite red-No wonder it was throbbing. Who knew Gilbert had a jaw of steel? He didn't even remember hitting the guy so hard, but he did. Roderich then remembered he was also hit in the jaw, because that was sore too. Sometimes, Roderich wished he were a better fighter. Just sometimes.

That's a lie, he always had wanted to be a better fighter.  
>As he stood up he thought of what he saw that night. What Elizabeta said about Gilbert. He felt sorry about saying so many mean facts about the guy, but he didn't feel bad about Gilbert, but about how Elizabeta had to hear him rant about what a bad person the guy she loved was. He had to respect her ideals if she wanted to move on, and his fuming temper left him feeling guilty.<br>He had to stopping kicking himself for what he said, so, in order to clear his conscience, he went over to Elizabeta's house, to talk it out. No matter how much of a death wish it seemed to be.

o0o0o

"Hello?" Gilbert grunted while lazily swinging open the front door. "Oh, what do we have here? A pianist! Well, whoop-de-fucking-do!" Rolling his red eyes, he was about to shut the door, only for Roderich to stop him.  
>"Why are you at Elizabeta's place?" <em>Great,<em> Gilbert thought, _why is he interrogating me this early in the morning?_  
>"Why the fuck do you care? Why are you on her doorstep, huh?" Seems like both of them woke up already on each other's nerves. They didn't even answer each other- Gilbert slowly eased his way back into the house. "Aww, dammit-Just get the fuck in here."<p>

Roderich followed him into the awkward atmosphere that clung around their necks, making them unable to speak for a few moments.  
>"So why are you here?" Roderich asked quietly as they sat across from each other, each on a different couch.<br>"I slept with her."  
>"WHAT THE F-" Gilbert snarled as he watched the Austrian begin to lose it, about to swear off once more. Roderich was ready to blow when he remembered the sole purpose of why he was there. To accept the reality, embrace the facts. Roderich had to let her go, and it seemed Gilbert was there for her when she fell from his grip. He thought it was too late to grab her back, her fingers had slid away, and all he could do was remember their sweet touch.<br>"...Good for you." He crossed his arms.  
>Gilbert wasn't ready to give up just yet; he was having too much fun. Seeing Roderich defeated was the end of the game, and he wanted to play an extra round. "You soooooo wished you were in my spot last night-"<br>"Just shut up I'm here to talk to Elizabeta, not you!" As if on cue, Elizabeta dragged her slippered feet across the floor.  
>"Mmm..." She rubbed her eyes. "Morning Gilbert..." when she opened them, she noticed Roderich. "A-and Roderich...Umm...Don't tell me we, we all, had-"<br>"N-no! No no no no!" Roderich had to clear that up, it was poisoning his mind. With Gilbert, just fuck no for Roderich. "I-I wanted to talk with you...but it seems I've been in Gilbert's acquaintance for awhile." He grumbled with shifty eyes on the Prussian who was chuckling in front of him.  
>"Oh..." Elizabeta awkwardly stated.<br>"He doesn't believe that we slept together-" Gilbert teased.  
>"Drop it."<br>"But it's true and you know-"  
>"I said drop it."<br>"But it was some awesome sex-"  
>"I SAID DROP IT OR MY FRYING PAN IS GONNA GO BALISTIC ON YOUR ASS!" Gilbert held his hands up in a sarcastic surrender and backed away.<br>"Oh, and get out of here, you've been here long enough."  
>"What? Aww dammit!" Gilbert began to whine.<br>"I wanna talk to him alone-"  
>"Can't I just leave the room-"<br>"No! Just get the hell out!" Gilbert pouted as he quickly grabbed his things from Elizabeta's room just down the hall. Holding his things in his arms, he couldn't help but ask one more thing.  
>"Call me?"<br>"GET THE HELL OUT!"  
>Gilbert mumbled a few swears under his breath as he slammed the door. She was the only girl Gilbert really listened to. And that kind of pissed himself off.<br>Roderich and Elizabeta embraced the silence for a while before breaking it.  
>"I-I'm so sorry about last night-"<br>"-Why did you care about me last night? Why is it your problem who I fuck around with?" She was straining her hoarse voice to hold back any slips of sadness falling through the cracks of her cut vocal cords.  
>"Because I've always loved you, and I still do-"<br>"What a load of bullshit."  
>"E-Excuse me?"<br>"Oh, don't act all stupid! I heard you that day with Gilbert when I was moving out- you said that you were sick of me and that you didn't need me-"  
>"I never said such a thing in that connotation-" Roderich tried to tame his anger.<br>"Then what the hell did you mean, huh?" There was a slight pause when Roderich sighed.  
>"He asked me if I was over you... And I exploded; telling him that saying I was over you would hurt just as much as saying those things. I...I really never meant any harm by it!"<br>Elizabeta looked apathetically to the ground, tears slitting through her eyes. "I want to believe you...But you... You kind of accepted the situation last night and I thought you were fine-"  
>"Did you really mean what you said last night...about Gilbert?"<br>"Dammit," She squeezed her eyes shut in pain for a moment. "Look, I was drunk, I didn't know what to say!" The tears really began to drip now, rusting her face into a frozen state of pain and yearning. "Roderich," She whimpered sweetly. "I eloped, what can I say? I did. It replaced the empty feeling that was left inside after we split...But not even Gilbert can change the fact that it's still there...Leaving it open is like leaving a cut open, and now I find myself sinking into the depths of my depression-"  
>"Elizabeta, I love you more than anything else in this world. I-I can't let you go, even last night, I cared too much about you let you and me just be a memory. I wasn't trying to accept the fact, I just wanted to not face it for a little while longer...Do I have to face it now?"<br>By now, Elizabeta's chin had fallen to her chest as she sniffed. Roderich pulled up her face with a light push of his finger, and he could see her empty eyes, the gap of despair in plain sight.  
>"Just once, I want you to hold me in your arms like you used to...For everything else to go away...Even if it's just one more time..."<br>Roderich softened his deep lavender glance when he wrapped his arms around Elizabeta's waist and pulling her onto his chest. She couldn't help but lean her head on it, listening to his accelerating heartbeat. It was just how she remembered it. "So you don't want to face it as well? Because we can always go back to the way it was-"  
>"W-What?" Elizabeta tried to pull away so she could make eye contact, but he just kept her grasped tight.<br>"We don't have to get married, but our relationship can remain in tact..."  
>"I would love that." Her voice was already growing more relaxed and relieved. "I need it."<br>"Elizabeta, I think that I need you more." Roderich smiled as he lowered his lips to her's, softly, stopping the tears. Her velvet lips sent a wave of warmth under Roderich's skin and the feeling of his embrace and familiar scent made Elizabeta feel whole again.  
>The two were always in love. Never once have their views actually shifted. Even Gilbert knew that, he received that message one more time as he saw the two kissing through the window. He could feel the true admiration for each other flying out of the house in a wind that smacked him in the face. Hard. And it hurt. It hurt so bad that Gilbert couldn't hold back the tear that escaped his tired red eyes. He lost her, even though he had a feeling he would at some point. It was nice living in his dream for a while, but sadly, he had to wake up.<br>The worst thing is knowing how good things end. Gilbert knew this all too well.  
>"Damn...I'm such a failure. I bet she didn't even believe the tons of times I told her that I loved her." Pain and regret overcame him. "Looks like she'll never know...or care." Gilbert held his hand in a balled up fist besides him, gripping the memory of her. It was his only proof that she was real. That last night was real. That the moment he was living then was real.<br>The perfect day seemed to be in fruitation for Elizabeta and Roderich, who picked up their fantasy from where it started.  
>But for Gilbert, the nightmare had only just begun.<p> 


End file.
